Partners in Crime
by daughter of endymion
Summary: Some one has stolen kyrptonite from star labs? Batman thinks he knows who did it? Why would Lois Lane and Selena Kyle ever need to meet? Find out why!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Partners in Crime  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion (Formally Nyx)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all theres.  
  
Feed back: Yes please.  
  
In Metropolis:  
  
"Clark! Clark! Come look at whats on the news." Lois yelled over to her partner Clark Clent who eased out of his desk and walked over.  
  
Lois, Clark and Jimmy Olsen huddled around a Daily Planet television as the Japanese correspondant relayed her story.  
  
"This morning at Star Labs, a small, but very crucial amount of kyrptonite was stolen from the premises. The police have yet to let out any information on the case, but more to come as the investigation continues. This is Myra Oshima reporting from Star Labs, back to you Jim."  
  
"Who do you think could have stolen it from Star Labs?" Asked, Jimmy. "It must have been smart guy, the security there is really tight."  
  
"I don't know," Murmured Lois, quietly. "Clark, do you think they could be after yo- superman?"  
  
"I don't know Lois, but it can't be good. Superman will just have to take an extra precaution."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In Gotham  
  
Bruce Wayne, the President of Wayne Enterprises, was having a particularly stressful day. He had had several appointments that morning and more to come. He just needed a minute to collect his thoughts before another round of meetings began. He told his personal assistant to go get him a coffee from the starbucks in the lobby and then ducked into his office.  
  
"Ah," He sighed and sat down in his comfortable desk chair. He closed his eyes to try and relax, but there was an interuption. His cellphone. "Damn! Hello."  
  
"Master Bruce."  
  
"Oh, hello Alfred."  
  
"Master Bruce, maybe I suggest that you put on the channel 8 news."  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm not going to be happy when I see it." But never the less he took the remote control on his desk and turned on the office t.v. and changed the channel to 8.  
  
"In Metropolis a sample of kryptonite, which is the only known weakness to the legendary Superman, was stolen from the Star Labs. Star Labs is generally an extremely secure place since it is the only facilitly that can legally hold kryptonite. The Metropolis police had nothing to say about this theft, but they hoped to have a lead as soon as possible. Back to you, Leo."  
  
"Who, do you think could have stolen the kryptonite."  
  
"I only have one guess, Alfred."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Daily Planet, Clark Kents speaking."  
  
"Hello, Clark."  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"This is a surprise."  
  
"You did see this mornings news didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"I was thinking that maybe you had an insight to this problem."  
  
"That's even more unfortunate."  
  
"Do you think that they'll use the kryptonite against you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Why are you calling anyway, Bruce? It's not like we have warm fuzzy feelings about eachother."  
  
There was silence from the other end.  
  
"You know who stole it, don't you?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"I'm sure it's a good idea, but who's capable of penetrating Star Labs security. It's almost as extensive as the pentagon."  
  
"I'll let you know once I talk to her. Good bye, Clark."  
  
"Bye."  
  
'Wait,' thought Clark. 'Her?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gotham, later that night.  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty." Whispered the batman from his perch high about the city. Wait, there's movement. He jumped down feet first releasing a grappling hook as he propelled through the air then reaching the ground with a silent thud.  
  
"Help! Help!" Batman noticed a woman in an alley with a huge man hunched over her. He ran to her side kicking the large man off.  
  
"Run!" He said to the frightened girl. The big guy got up again running back into batman. Now knocking him down. "Run!" He shouted again, this time the girl regained her senses enough to propell herself down the alley.  
  
The Bat got up and kicked the guy in the gut sending him back a few feet. Usually guys just gave up when they saw him. He walked closer to the discombobulated man and punched him several times in the stomach which elicted groans of pain and was about to kick him, but the guy fell foward and there was catwoman standing on the guys back.  
  
"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you Bats?" She asked.  
"Well, it's not really my style to go around and drop down on people from behind."  
  
"I was just trying to be helpful." He chuckled at that.  
  
"Helpful? You and helpful don't belong in the same sentence."  
  
She scowled at him and turned to leap up on to a wall.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I didn't see you."  
  
"I was around."  
  
"Around?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You weren't around in Metropolis were you?"  
  
"You think I stole those green rocks, don't you?" He could only nod. "I'm flattered, but no I didn't."  
  
He stepped closer, she held her ground with her hands at her hips.  
  
"Are you lying to me Selena?" His face was dangerously close.  
  
"Bruce, I'm proud of my accomplishments. I don't need to lie about them." She said unfazed at his proximity.  
  
"Fine," He pulled back and off into the night he went.  
  
"God! He always does that!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tessa! Would you please not stand over my shoulder while I'm doing this!"  
  
"Sorry, Cheyenne."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm just so excited!"  
  
"The serum is almost completed. Than we can begin faze two." 


	2. 2 The Kidnapping of Superman

Partners in Crime  
  
By Daughter of Endymion (Doe)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I wrote this, but the characters are owned by D.C. comics or whoever owns Batman and Superman.  
  
Feedback: Yes'm.  
  
Chapter 2- The Kidnapping of Superman  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lois," Clark spotted his partner walking over to his desk. "Did you find anything about the investigation?"  
  
"I've found absolutely nothing."  
  
"How is that possible that Lois Lane, star reporter of the Daily Planet, couldn't find something?" He smiled.  
  
"I tried star labs, the scientist, the security guards, all of my snitches, and EVEN the police! And nothing."  
  
"Just calm down will figure something out. Besides, I might have a lead."  
  
"A lead! You have a lead?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised."  
  
"Sorry." She apologized. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well. . .it's a woman."  
  
"A woman, that's all you got?"  
  
"Bruce, didn't really go into detail."  
  
"Bruce? Bruce. . .who?"  
  
"Wayne. Bruce Wayne."  
  
"Bruce Wayne!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why were you talking to Bruce Wayne?"  
  
"Um, he was concerned about Superman and wanted to know if we knew anything about the stolen kryptonite."  
  
"And he called you?"  
  
"Yes, Lois. He called me."  
  
"Why did he call you? I though he would of at least called me."  
  
"Don't you want to hear about the lead?"  
  
"Yes, do you know anything besides that she's a possible woman."  
  
"Bruce said that he was going to talk to her."  
  
"Oh, good." She said a little disappointedly. Clark got up from his chair hearing a cry for help in the distance.  
  
"I'll be right back, Lois."  
  
"Where are you going?" He gave her the "secret" look and she knew and sighed.  
  
"Wait!" She called after him. "When did you start calling him, 'Bruce'?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now, Tessa I want you to wait in the van while I go inside."  
  
"Why can't I go inside?"  
  
"Cause we can't take that chance of you screwing this up."  
  
"Aww, come on Cheyenne!" The blonde, the younger of the sisters, whined.  
  
"No!" Said the dyed brunette.  
  
"Pwease! Pwease! Pwease!"  
  
"I can not believe we're in the same gene pool!" She screamed in frustration. "If I let you do this will you promise to be good for the rest of the job?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
"Alright," She gave up. "This is what you have to do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back inside the Daily Planet Lois was making frantic phone calls to anyone who might know the slightest bit of information about the "Kryptonite Kapers" as one of the more scandalous papers had dubbed them. Lois had read the article, fabrications and lies. She liked to at least to have truth in her articles.  
  
"Lois Lane?" Lois looked up. There was a slim, blonde with giant round glasses and her hair was tasseled up in a loose pony tail.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi, I'm Teresa Habsburg." Lois had a dazed look on her face. "I'm the new intern from Columbia. They did call and say that I was coming, didn't they? They gave me a form and-"  
  
"It's fine. We'll get this straightened up." Lois said standing up and extending a hand which the girl shook. "So, you want to be a journalist?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"That's good. That's very good." Lois had been "trained" interns before, but her kind of journalism often made the interns drop out, maybe it was because of all the life-and-death situations.  
  
"Let me show you around. This is my desk, obviously. I write, make phone calls, interview sources here." She walked and Teresa followed. "This is Perry Whites office, he's-"  
  
"Chief Editor." She smiled at her bright answer.  
  
"Yes, very good."  
  
"This is the copying machine were Jimmy here makes. . . well copies of things. Jimmy, this is the new intern Teresa."  
  
"Hi," he said smiling his boyish grin.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back with a similar charm.  
  
"Very good," Lois couldn't stop herself from sarcastically saying 'very good'.  
  
"This is the coffee machine where people get coffee, it's self explanatory."  
  
"Do you mind if I have a cup?"  
  
"Go right a head. Actually, I have a phone call to make so take your time."  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Lane." Lois went back to her seat.  
  
Taking a coffee pot in hand and a small green vile from her purse she was just about to add the liquid into the pot.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Smiled, Jimmy. Teresa liked him and was momentarily distracted only to remember her mission and how badly she couldn't screw this up.  
  
"Thanks, but I got it."  
  
"Are you sure?" He said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Actually, I could use some help." She said feigning, but inside her head she was screaming that she had to finish the mission.  
  
He poured her a cup and she added cream and sugar.  
  
"Do you want me to finish showing you around? Lois is great and all, but not exactly the greatest at giving tours."  
  
She really wanted him to. He seemed like a nice guy.  
  
"I really should wait until Lois gets off the phone."  
  
"Oh," he said disappointedly. "If you change your mind."  
  
"Thanks, Jimmy." He turned and walked away. Quickly removing the vile and uncapping it she added the few grams of the green liquid to the pot and it dissipated in color as the dark green over took the yellowish green.  
  
She looked around. Lois was at her desk still on the phone and Jimmy was at the other end of the floor. 'This would make a nice life', she thought as she walked onto the elevator disappearing behind the closing doors with a cup of coffee in her hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Lois." It was Clark back from saving the world.  
  
"Clark, I wanted to introduce you to someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She was just here a minute ago."  
  
"Who was it?" Clark asked again.  
  
"Jimmy," Lois called over. "Did you see were Teresa went?"  
  
"She was drinking coffee over by the coffee machine. Where'd she go?"  
  
"Where'd who go?" Asked Clark, again.  
  
"Teresa, she's the new intern."  
  
"We were supposed to get a new intern?"  
  
"I thought we were. Mmph, maybe she left. She did look a little flaky."  
  
"We should go look for her, shouldn't we? I mean what if-"  
  
"Oh, I got great news."  
  
"What?" He asked curiously and forgetting about the missing intern.  
  
"I contacted Star Labs for the fiftieth time today and I was beginning to think that they were getting slightly annoyed with me because the snotty secretary kept using that tone of voice-"  
  
"Lois!" Clark, interrupted knowing that she was getting off onto a tangent like always.  
  
"Right, the news. It seems that not just the samples of kryptonite was stolen. There is also certain files on an experiment that allows kryptonite to be melted."  
  
"Why would someone want to melt kryptonite?"  
  
"They said that the experiment was to find out how kryptonite could be defused genetically and changed so that they could find an antidote. Dr. Klein said that superman shouldn't worry since the information wasn't nearly complete and that only a super genius could figure it out."  
  
Clark poured himself some coffee.  
  
"That's good, then."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Clark took a sip of his coffee and swallowed choking as he did so. The coffee burned not in a scalding way, but in the acid type way that never had effected him before.  
  
"Clark?" Asked Lois concerned. "Are you alright?" He was about to topple over and she went to hold him up being a poor substitute for his own strength that had magically disappeared.  
  
"Lois. . . I . . ." he barely got out before he passed out.  
  
"Jimmy! Tell Perry that I had to take Clark to the hospital!"  
  
"Jeeze what happened?" Concerned flickered through his face.  
  
"He just passed out?"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I don't know." Lois was even more worried since Men of Steel don't usually pass out from coffee.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is working perfectly." Smiled the sinister brunette as she watched Lois Lane and a security guard carry Clark Kent out of the Daily Planet building.  
  
"I did good then, Cheyenne?"  
  
"You did wonderfully, baby sister."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's follow her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Instead of the hospital Lois took Clark back to his apartment when she realized that the doctor think it was weird when their scalpel broke when they tried to cut him open. He was laying on his couch still unconscious.  
  
She was pacing back and forth. An idea struck her that maybe she should call Clark's parents since they knew more about his illnesses then she did, but that would make them worry. She decided to wait it out.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng. Riiiiiiiiiiiiii-" She picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Lois, where are you?"  
  
"Perry?"  
  
"Is Clark ok?"  
  
"A. . ." She decided fibbing was the best option at the moment. "Yea, the doctors said it was just a bit of food poisoning."  
  
"Oh, well, that's fine. But we need you here."  
  
"I really don't think I should leave him alone right now."  
  
"We've had a big break in the case against Lex Corp. We need you here. Now."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there soon." And she hung up her phone. "Oh, Clark. I don't want to leave, but Perry. . . and this conversation would be a lot better if you were awake. You'll be fine. You have to be fine." Sighing she wrote a quick note for him if he actually woke up and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"God, I thought she'd never leave." Cheyenne got out of the van as Lois pulled down the street. "Come on Tess."  
  
Clark's lock wasn't especially hard to break and they entered the house.  
  
"So this is where the Man of Steel lives. For some reason I excepted more. Help, me pick his up. Would you stop playing with that!"  
  
"Sorry." She dropped the remote.  
  
"Just help me get him out of here and back into the van." The man of steel was apparently heavy when he slept and they hauled him into the vehicle.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Tessa.  
  
"Road trip."  
  
"Road trip!" She squealed in delight. "Where?"  
  
"Gotham." 


	3. 3 The Kidnapping of Batman

Partners in Crime  
  
By Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the creators of Batman and Superman.  
  
Chapter 3- The Kidnapping of Batman  
  
"Alfred?" Bruce yelled through the Wayne estate. "Are you there?" Bruce had been worried about his trusted friend and confident since he had called home from work and there was no answer. It wasn't like Alfred to leave the phone unattended for even a moment. Over the years emergency calls had been a daily occurance at the estate. He hurried down to the bat cave, but stopped when he saw a note tacked onto the door that led there.  
  
Dear, Mr. Wayne or should we say Batman, read the note.  
  
As you probably have guessed by now someone, meaning us, has captured your butler, Mr. Pennyworth, and if you ever want to see him alive again be at the Gotham library at 12:30 tonight, come fully dressed.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Kidnappers  
  
It was only 6:30 and it was hours until he had to meet with the "kidnappers". Leaving him plenty of time to figure out what they were planning to do and how they knew he was Batman.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Clark! Clark, are you in here?" Lois had faithfully returned to see how Clark was doing, but now he was no where to be seen.  
  
Now, Lois was even more confused then before. Something could have happened to Clark or he could have felt better and then went out to save someone like he usually did. She was still worried, but maintained her level head. She was so focused on figuring out where Clark had gone that she jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," She calmed her voice.  
  
"Hello, is Clark there?"  
  
"Bruce is that you? It's me, Lois Lane."  
  
"Oh, hello, Lois. Is Clark there?" He asked not wanting to be impolite, but Lois didn't even detect his rudeness or his urgent voice.  
  
"We haven't spoken in a long time, Bruce." She reminded him. The last time she had seen Bruce they had had a connection, maybe even an electricity about them, at least that's what she though. Either way Lois Lane does not like to be forgotten. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well, I have been better. Is Clark there by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, he just stepped out."  
  
"Really?" He asked some how disbelieving.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Do you know how I could reach him?"  
  
"He doesn't have a cell phone with him."  
  
"Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Bruce."  
  
"I see." He was dissapointed.  
  
"Is there anything I could do for you?"  
  
"Well, when Clark gets back tell him to call me right away and it doesn't matter how late it is."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Thank you, Lois."  
  
"No problem, Bruce."  
  
Bruce had hung up the phone. Some how he knew that Lois wasn't telling him everything and that the kidnapping of Alfred was related to the stolen kryptonite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now, now, there Mr. Pennyworth. We don't want to hurt you." Said the calming voice while trying him tightly to a chair. "We want to hurt your boss."  
  
"Why? Master Bruce has never hurt a hair on your head!" He shouted with conviction only to notice that another man had also been tied down. But he was tied down to a metal bed with chains and had a small piece of a green rock on his chest. It couldn't have been more than a gram.  
  
"True, 'master Bruce' never has, but Batman sure did a number our father. Didn't he Cheyenne?"  
  
"Yes. He. Did!" She said poutingly and annoyingly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was 12:20 and the kidnappers said to be there at 12:30, but Bruce out of habit always arrived at things earlier than when he was supposed to. He was more than worried since Clark had not returned his several phones calls. It was dark now and he swung to the back of the building breaking into the library with ease.  
  
He walked into the main part of the giant library which had recently grown even more with a donation from Wayne Enterprises.  
  
"You're a little early aren't you, Batman?" He flung his attention to a young brunnette not 20 feet infront of him.  
  
"Where's Alfred?" he demanded. "If you hurt him, I'll-"  
  
"Don't worry. Mr. Pennyworth is just fine."  
  
"You're the one behind the stolen kryptonite, aren't you?"  
  
"Not only dashing, but smart, too."  
  
"Why would you need the kryptonite and Alred?"  
  
"Have you spoken to your friend Clark today?" She asked with no response. "Oh course you haven't because we have him."  
  
"Then why did you need-"  
  
"Alfred? As bait of course, he's your weakness just as kryptonite is Superman's weakness. Isn't that right, baby sister?"  
  
"That's right." Said a voice from behind Bruce and he turned around only to be shot with a stun gun. "Wow. Is this him?" She examined the fallen knight.  
  
"Don't be an idiot. Of course it's him. Now help me get him onto this table." She tried to pick him up. "You would think that Batman wouldn't be quite this heavy."  
  
"Maybe it's all that leather." 


	4. 4 Lois meet Selina

Title: Partners in Crime  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the creators of Batman and Superman.  
  
Chapter 4- Lois meet Selina, she's missing her caped crusader, too.  
  
"What the hell?" Muttered Catwoman as she saw two women clumsily carry Batman out of the back door of the Gotham Public Library and into a dark van.  
  
Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman had been prowling the streets of Gotham, not exactly looking for anything to steal, but just clearing her mind of a insomnia little when she saw the Dark Knight swooping down behind the library and enter. 'I thought I was the one who was supposed to be breaking an entering.'  
  
So when she saw him being carried out of the building unconscious she decided to follow. Catwomen by nature are very quick, stealthy, and graceful, but they can not follow a van moving over 60 miles an hour for more than a few minutes without loosing the vehicle. But they do have the sense and ability to remember license plates.  
  
The bat cave is equipped with extremely high tech equipment for looking into police records, government documents, old and recent news papers, FBI information and also finding out which license plates belong to who. With all this technology, the Bat mobile, the Bat plane, and the Bat boat, you would think that the Bat Cave would be slightly more difficult to break into. Sure there was surveillance, detection beams, and the like, but it was so much easier just breaking into the Wayne Estate then finding the only door that was locked. After that you just break the lock and down the slide into the bat cave you go. Selina had seen much of the mansion when she and Bruce had been dating, a time before they both knew who they really were.  
  
She sat searching the Gotham City DMV for the license plate number ABC987, but nothing came up. 'Alright,' She thought. 'Let's search the state's records.' A picture of a blonde women and a profile of her came up. "Tessa McKafree." She said out loud. "Current Residence: Metropolis."  
  
'Next' she thought. 'What were you doing today Bruce?' She checked through the computer data base to find his schedule for today's events. Meetings, lunch, more meetings. 'Nothing out of the ordinary for the president of a major company.'  
  
This was getting her no where. Selina needed to find out where that woman had taken Bruce and she needed to know now! Catwomen do not like to be left out of the loop especially when it has to do with their Batmen. Leaning back in the chair she sighed observing her surroundings. Some papers strewn about, a brief case with some files about Wayne Enterprise technology, Bruce's cell phone, his 2,000 dollar watch- wait, his cell phone?  
  
Selina picked it up pressing redial.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Bruce had called Lois search Clarks entire house. She now knew that Clark didn't leave willingly, but that someone broke into his house and must have taken him in his weakened state. The door lock had been broken and some things in Clarks apartment had been moved and disheveled. She knew she should have never left him alone, damn that break in the Lex Corp case. How could she let this happen? Clark was both her partner and the love of her life and has saved her millions of times. Of course she had done plenty of saving herself she shouldn't have let herself be taken away from him when he needed her.  
  
The phone rang startling Lois out of her thoughts of guilt.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hello, is there a resident of the house there that I could speak to?" Asked a pleasant female voice from the other side of the line.  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"I was just wondering if they would like to change their current phone plan to Metro Wireless."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Clark isn't here right now."  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yes, Clark Kent." Lois explained with a tad of annoyance in her voice. "The man whose house your calling. If I'm not mistaken don't solicitors usually know who they are calling?"  
  
"Yes, yes we do. I'm sorry it's just that on my list his name was spelt wrong; it says here Clair Kent." Said the female solicitor apologetically. "I am really very sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
'That was strange.' Mused Lois as she returned to her thoughts about how to find Clark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Clark, Clark Kent.' The name sounded familiar to Selina but she could be sure where she had heard his name before. Suddenly it hit her; he was a writer for the Metropolis's Daily Planet. Metropolis? Why would Bruce be calling Clark Kent in Metropolis? Didn't Tessa McKaffree live in Metropolis? There was only one way to find out, 'Metropolis, here I come.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Evening was falling upon Metropolis and the moon was being raised up into the star studded sky and Clark had not returned. Lois's nerves were more frazzled then ever. This usually levelheaded reporter was neither level headed or acting extremely reporter like. Lois had exhausted most of her reporter skills. She couldn't tell anyone were Clark was because she simply didn't know so she had to make up stories about how he was sick with a case of food poisoning and would most likely not be returning to work for a few days.  
  
She only hoped that she could find him before then and that he was alright.  
  
Lois was tired, a walking train wreck of guilty emotions. And though her feet hurt she couldn't stop her pacing feet and running mind. She paced into the kitchen, and into the living room and into Clarks room. Finally laying down on his bed, but her thoughts would never seem to settle. Before she knew it and without intentions of doing so she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Metropolis was certainly different. Not in the way it was crowded with homicidal villains or caped crusaders, but it seemed to be more...glitzy, Hollywood meets the All-American-Way while Gotham was New York with an edge of the mysterious.  
  
She could definitely make a profit in this town after she saved Bruce.  
  
22, 24, 26, apartment number 28 on Laremont Lane. Welcome to the Kent residence. There were lights on inside, but no one seemed to be there. Selina scaled the roof checking in through each window until she finally saw a sleeping woman on the bed. 'Now I know who I was talking to.' She was finally able to put a face to the voice.  
  
Figuring it was safe she enter the front door, it was broken, and crept quietly and catlike through out the room. Picking up papers, an address book, other things around the house. Papers with different names and corresponding addresses and phone numbers on them were strewn about the floor. They were Lois's contact sheets, but she didn't know that.  
  
And she also didn't know what to look for. Usually it was jewels, money, golden statuettes shaped like ancient cats. She was lot to say the least and now she would never find him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked a voice from behind. She wasn't the only one who could be quiet.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Catwoman cocked her head to one side and smirked the only way a feline can.  
  
"I asked you first." Lois was cold and had a deadly stare, hands of hips.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Now Catwoman was smiling maliciously only to be greeted with the other woman's vague look of confusion. She sighed. "I supposed you Metropolisians don't really read Gotham news papers that often. I," She paused for dramatic effect. "am Catwoman."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm not impressed, Catwoman. And yes I do read Gotham News and since I do I know you are a thief and a burglar and I should call the police this very instant!"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll be miles away before the even get in a ten minutes of this place. Besides I wasn't even going to rob you." Catwoman waited for the woman to follow through with her threat, but the reporter side of Lois wasn't going to make this easy for her. She asked a question.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for my pet Bat." 


	5. 5 Revolutions

Title: Partners in Crime  
  
Author: Daughter of Endymion  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the creators of Batman and Superman.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was weird for Lois to see a woman dressed up in a Catwoman outfit walk around Clarks apartment like she owned it. Walking, more like striding, from place to place. Finally sitting herself down on the couch in a very un-catwomany way. She seemed extremely adjitated. Welcome to the club, thought Lois.  
  
"Are we going to discuss this or not? Because I really don't want to spend the rest of the night harboring a wanted criminal." Lois put her hands to her hips.  
  
"How would you like to begin, Ms. Lane?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you several times already. I, am looking for Batman and this was the latest lead." Catwoman titled her head in the most condescending way and talked slowly as if speaking to a baby and not to a world reknowned reporter.  
  
"Well, that's just impossible."  
  
"Why, is that, Ms. Lane?"  
  
"Because I don't even know Batman and stop calling me Ms. Lane!"  
  
"Ms. Lane," she said again defiantly. "Did it ever occur to you that the missing Batman does not in fact involve you, but instead the person who lives here?"  
  
"Clark." Lois gasped in shocked.  
  
"Yes, Clark."  
  
"Now, where exactly is he?"  
  
"I don't. . ."  
  
"You don't, what?" Catwoman stood up now looking as annoyed as ever.  
  
"I don't know where he is."  
  
"And I don't believe you."  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this and why do you even care about Batman? You two are on different sides of the law. Unless," The corners of her mouth tugged into a smirk that often annoyed the hell out of the people she was talking to. "all those stories I've heard about you two are true."  
  
"And that must mean all those stories I've heard about you and Superman are true." She bit back spitefully.  
  
"Hardly." Said Lois.  
  
Now it was Catwoman's time to smirk. "Being extra friendly with the Man of Steel isn't something to be ashamed of, Ms. Lane." Lois looked at her with a death glare. "I'm sure it comes with a variety of perks."  
  
"Enough!" Shouted the reporter. "Look, both of us are missing someone. Obviously it's not just a coincidence that they are both missing. We need to figure something out."  
  
"We? I'm sorry, Catwomen work alone."  
  
"Unless you want to find out anything about-"  
  
"Excuse me, but I already already know alot more than you obviously think I do."  
  
"Then why would you be here? Clark doesn't know Batman."  
  
"Clark just happens to be the last person Bru- Batman called."  
  
"When was the last time he called here?"  
  
"Only a few hours ago."  
  
"Now that's really impossible."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I've been here all day and the only two people to have called were you, I assume, and Bruce Wayne."   
  
The realization of what she just heard hit her like a bucket of ice water.

* * *

"Clark. . ." It was Batman, you could tell because of the remains of his shredded costume and bloodied body. He mumbled trying to get Clarks attention which was hard because the Man of Steel was becoming delusional the presence of the kryptonite. The Twisted Sisters had put a large chunk of the green rock on top of Clarks chest making sure he would suffer.  
  
Batman on the other hand had been inflicted to a different kind of torture. The Sisters, who weren't physically capable of beating up the Caped Crusader settled on using knives, blades and other weapons to slowly and painfully bleed his body of a serious amount of blood. They used taser guns so they could hear him scream out in pain.  
  
The Sisters wanted the two most powerful Superhero's in the world to suffer for what they had done to their family and to their father.  
  
"Alright Mr. Wayne," Said a voice coming out from the shadows. The red headed sister walked out from the depths of the room holding a large needle filled with a solution in her hand. "It's time for your medicine."


End file.
